The Night of the Vampires Fox Specal eddition
by Charles Roberts
Summary: It a revamp story it is finshes and spelle check. With ADGTH/Angle/Tiny Toons/Rescue Rangers X/Oddimals/D-boy/Gundam/Sonic Adventures and Digimon


The Night of the Vampires Fox   
  
BY Lighting Roberts   
  
  
Lighting Force Agency/ Tiny Toons/ Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers/Oddimals/D-Boy/Sonic The Hedgehog/ADGTH1&2/Digmon   
  
Chartures   
  
Alexander Anthors Armington  
  
Razor Raptor Armington   
  
Smith Jackson   
  
Chip   
  
Dale   
  
Gadget   
  
Foxglove   
  
Monteray Jack   
  
Zipper   
  
Wescott   
  
Tammy   
  
Claw   
  
Buster Bunny   
  
Babs Bunny   
  
Plucky Duck   
  
Shirley The Loon Duck   
  
Fifi La Fume-Armington   
  
Hampton J. Pig   
  
D-Boy   
  
Aurora  
  
Zuccini   
  
Boomer  
  
Jinx  
  
Olivia  
  
Bandit  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog   
  
Miles "Tales" Powers   
  
Princes Sally Acorn   
  
Anttonio De Couley   
  
Bunny Rabot   
  
Rotter "Boomer" Warrles  
  
Amy Rose   
  
Shadow Hedgehog   
  
Knuckles Enculda   
  
Rouge the Bat   
  
Zoey Dear   
  
All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 and 2   
  
Charley Barkan   
  
Sasha Barkan   
  
Itchy   
  
Annabelle  
  
Flo   
  
STRYKER  
  
Adam   
  
Scott   
  
Ninetalesuk   
  
Digdestens   
  
Ash   
  
MISTY  
  
Brock   
  
Gary   
  
Bad Guys   
  
Vampire Rayion Fox   
  
Belladonna   
  
Fat Cat   
  
Master X   
  
Dr. Robotnick   
  
City will take Place   
  
Acme Acers (San Francisco), California   
  
Station Square (Oakland), California   
  
Salt Lake City, Utah   
  
Denver, Colorado   
  
Location   
  
Acme Acers-San Francisco Graveyard.   
  
Belladonna, Fat Cat, Master X, Dr. Robotnick and their henchmen were opping a tomb for the Vampire Rayion Fox.   
  
Belladonna: Open it men the ledeary Vampire that was unsupportable turn any one into a vampire.   
  
Carface(look Scared): Bella if we open it would it attack us?   
  
Belladonna: Fool In case you for got that Rayion Fox form a Pack with me before he was spot by one of the Armington Ancestors George "The Vampire Slayer" Armington  
  
Dr. Robotnick: What year you were born and Raymon Fox.   
  
Belladonna: I was Rayion First Wife in the year 1800s then in 1830 I died, Raymon was sad and left for Transavaina then in the year 1845 Raymon was bitten by Dracula then before he can bite the humans, Animals he have the power to go to Halides and saw me his wife then he didn't bite me because he love me and Formed a Pack with me.   
  
Carface: You and the Vampire are 252 years old!   
  
Master X: That means Annabelle is the same age as you.   
  
Belladonna: It is true.   
  
Then Vampire Rayion Fox woke up and spoke and evil voice.   
  
Vampire Rayion (Enrage): Who dare to woke me up?   
  
Belladonna: Rayion it is I your wife Belladonna.   
  
Vampire Rayion(Shock): Belladonna It can't be you my wife How I miss you so much it been over 252 years.   
  
Belladonna: I know my dear and can you help use turned our emery into vampire.  
  
Rayion: Who is the emery?   
  
Fat Cat: The Rescue Rangers X  
  
Master X: Tiny Toons and Oddimals   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Sonic The Hedgehog   
  
Belladonna: My Cousin ADGTH 1 & 2 and Digdestents.   
  
Carface: And don't for get Lighting Force Agency Alexander Anthors Armington   
  
Rayion (Was Shock): Armington? GRRR My Mortal Emery.   
  
Belladonna: Don't tell me you meet Alexander?   
  
Rayion: No But his Grandfather Rex Armington   
  
Master X: Rex Armington?   
  
Rayion: Yes the one and the same that defeat me in 1900.   
  
Fat Cat: You mean that the LFA was from that ere?   
  
Rayion and Belladonna: No Because the first Agency was called the Earth Freadation Agency EFA that wend Rex Armington created in the 1920s and there code was protect cartoons and the world from the bad toons.   
  
Belladonna: Then in 1967 Alexander Anthors Armington I Change the Earth Freadation Agency into Lighting Force Agency and have the same code then his son Alexander Anthors Armington II who took over the LFA in 1997 now that agency is the elite agency in the world.   
  
Rayion: Now my goal is to Destroy Rex Grandson Alexander Anthors Armington II.   
  
Belladonna: Well let go pay a visit to the Flee Bite Cafe in San Fran and to surprise Your Sister-cousin in-law, your daughter to disowned us and your Emery HA HA HA HA!   
  
Rayion (Sacra tic): Oh Goody I haven't Seen my Sister in-law let go and I will get a good meal and my Daughter will be the one because I will bring her back to the dark side HA HA HA HA!   
  
The others look in freer.   
  
Rayion (Looking at Carface, Rebecca, Killer, Phoenix and Alliana): Oh I am not talking to you and the other I only go after the good blood.   
  
Belladonna: Then let go.   
  
Location Acme Acers-San Francisco   
  
The Lighting Force Agency/ Tiny Toons/ Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers/Oddimals/D-Boy/Sonic The Hedgehog/ADGTH1&2/Digmon Are having a reunion party from the Seares 5 episode and other crossovers.   
  
Alexander and Fifi were dancing, Razor with Sally Acorn, Sonic with Amy, Shadow and Knuckles with Rouge, Tails with Tika and everybody having a great time even Smith Jackson, Nicky Chan and Gillimon until Evil came and crash the party.   
  
Rayion and Belladonna: HA HA Hello foolses mortals!   
  
Annabelle: Belladonna   
  
Chip: Fat Cat   
  
Buster: Master X   
  
Tai: Un who are you?   
  
Rayion (Annoyed): Oh boy my dear Sister-Cousin in-law you can't rember who I am?   
  
Sannabella: Farther?   
  
Annabelle (Now rember): Oh no not him?   
  
Alexander: Who Annabelle?   
  
Annabelle: MY Cousin in-Law Rayion Fox.   
  
Alexander (Rember what his grandfather tell him): You My grandfather tell me about you Vampire Rayion Fox Razor this Vampire that our grandfather tell us.   
  
Razor: Yea Now I remember!   
  
Rayion: AH Now I rember your grandfather but my powers are not complete I need a snack and you my daughter will join me.   
  
Sannabella: Yea Right I will not join you wend you turned evil like my mother.   
  
Rayion: I have to do you like I did to Jax.   
  
Annabelle: Jax?   
  
Rayion: Oh you son and my neftue when you lose him to my wife she let me turned Jax into a Vampire HA HA HA!   
  
Annabelle: What?   
  
Rayion: Oh no you want proof hers Proof Jax come in and say hi to you Ex-Mother.   
  
Then Jax came but with Fangs, tuxedo and a cape he was a vampire.   
  
Vampire Jax: Hello Ex-Mom.   
  
Annabelle: Oh no my son.   
  
Rayion: Now Sannabella You will join us   
  
Rayion Attack Sanna and bite her now Sannabella is a Vampire.   
  
Vampire Sannabella: Yes Farther,   
  
Ninetalesuk: Sannabella nooo he rush on Rayion but Rayion was too strong and throw him back.   
  
Rayion: Grr Daughter Bite the Fox he will be our bodyguard.   
  
Belladonna: and Striker.   
  
Vampire Sanna: Yes Farther and Mother.   
  
Ninetalesuk (Too week and too scare he doesn't want to hurt Sanna): Sanna stop whate noooo!   
  
To late Sanna Bite him now he is a vampire.   
  
Striker: Don't do this Noooo.   
  
But Sanna Bite Striker too now he is a vampire.   
  
Vampire Ninetalesuk and Striker: We will serve you misters.   
  
Alexander: Hay Rayion you for got that Razor and me are part vampires and there is one Vampire you miss Smith Jackson AKA Blade.   
  
Smith: Hello Sucker.   
  
Rayion: Grrr the Day Walker troops we must levee but we will be back and take all off you one by one.   
  
And they vanish into thin air.   
  
Charley: They took Sanna, Ninetalesuk and Striker with them why we were petrified?   
  
Alexander: Because Charley we were not ready until now.   
  
Sonic: What do you mean?   
  
Alexander: You will see Smith Bring the Vampire Hunting Kit.   
  
Smith: Right.   
  
Location Downtown, San Francisco, California   
  
Were we seeing a lare of the Vampire Rayion Fox and his Vampire clan was decusing a plan.   
  
Carface: I say we get rid of them.   
  
Fat Cat and Master X: We say Destroy them.   
  
Robotnick: I say robotized them or wipe the memory clean and Store new information.   
  
Belladonna (anyone): Silence or my Husband will Bite you all.   
  
They Quite.   
  
Belladonna: Ok Rayion it all yours.   
  
V. Rayion: Good my wife tonight we must get rid of Alexander and Smith Jackson.  
  
Master X: What about rest of the LFA?   
  
V. Rayion: We will destroy them later I know now that   
  
To Becontune for Part 2   
  
Flee-Bite   
  
Alexander: We need help I have to call the Good Vampire Counsel.   
  
Smith: What? Are you insane?   
  
Alexander" Relax Smith they were defeated but Angel now he is the head of the Good Vampire Counsel.   
  
Razor: In other words Angel old us one.   
  
Alexander: Right I better called the Vampire council.   
  
Alexander took out his cell phone and called Angle.   
  
Alexander: Angle this is Alex are you there?   
  
Angle: Alex what do you want.   
  
Alexander; Rember you help me destroy the evil Vampire head of the Vampire council.  
  
Angle: Aww Aright what do you want?   
  
Alexander: Come over to Acme Acers-San Francisco and bring the Blood Pack I will explain everything to you.   
  
Angle: Ok I will be over there.   
  
Alexander: He is coming.   
  
Then he didn't see All Dogs go to heaven 1 and 2   
  
Alexander: Hay was are the All Dogs going to heaven 1 and 2?   
  
Sonic: Annabelle and rest of the All Dogs go to heaven 1 and 2 went outside to help her over this streets.   
  
Alexander: Rats she shouldn't go out there the vampires are out there.   
  
Belladonna HQ   
  
V.Rayion Fox: I senses Alexander getting some help from the Good Vampire Council I will recute some help as well Robotnick Open the digital field.   
  
Robotnick: At once sir.   
  
Belladonna: Why you need the digital field open?   
  
V.Rayion Fox: To get some old friends of my the Vampiremon or Vampmon.  
  
Then LadyVampmonVeemon with her Vampmon came out and great them.   
  
LadyVampmonVeemon: What do you want old friend?   
  
V.Rayion Fox: I want you and your Vampmon help me change the digmon into Vampmon and you old lover is here.   
  
LadyVampmonVeemon: Veemon is here?   
  
V.Rayion Fox: Yes he is here with a diggdestend name Davis.   
  
Ladyvampmonveemon: Oh goody my love is her now we can be togever.   
  
A Buzzerd went off.   
  
Carface: Sir we have Intruders in our section.   
  
V. Rayion Fox: Bring up screen.   
  
IT sowed All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 and 2.   
  
V. Rayion Fox: More recurs for my army Ladyvampmonveemon if the diggdestend come here you will ambush them for now what her until I call you.   
  
Ladyvampmonveemon: Ok.   
  
V. Rayion Fox: Sannabella, Jax, Ninetalesuk and Striker let go to attack them.   
  
V. Sannabella, Jax, Ninetalesuk and Striker: Yes master.   
  
They left.   
  
To Becontune.   
  
Charley: Man Annabelle this Rayion just give you the willies.  
  
Annabelle: it all right Charley I am not right my brother is a Vampire now he got Jax, Sannabella, Ninetalesuk and STRYKER under his control.   
  
Sasha: We will get them back   
  
V. Rayion: Don't count on it.   
  
Itchy: It Vampire Rayion.  
  
V. Rayion: Jax, Sannabella, Ninetalesuk and STRYKER get them.  
  
V. Jax and Sannabella: Yes Farther   
  
V. Ninetalesuk and Striker: Yes Master.   
  
Charley: Run   
  
Annabelle; diggdestend come help us   
  
But it was too late now All Dogs go to Heaven 1 and 2 are Vampires   
  
V. Rayion: That I want you call them they will get a little something for them HA HA HA HA.   
  
Location Flee-Bite   
  
The Diggdestend 1,2,3 just heard Annabelle calling for help.   
  
Tai: Oh no Annabelle needs our help Diggdestend let go.   
  
Alexander: Tai It might be a trap.   
  
Davis: We got through traps we can handle this one.   
  
Alexander: If you are in trouble call us.   
  
Tai: Ok   
  
Sonic: We will go with them.   
  
Alexander: Ok Sonic take your team and go with them.   
  
Sonic: Let go.   
  
The Diggdestend and Freedom Fighters were came looking for the ADGTH members until they spotted Charley   
  
Shadow: Guys look over there.   
  
Tai: It Charley!   
  
Sally: We better check on him   
  
Augmon: We better go with her to check on Charley.   
  
Sonic: I am agreeing with you so Veemon, Davis, Antoine, Bunny will go with Sally the rest of us watch for any trouble.   
  
Sally got to Charley but Charley open his eyes but there were blood red and he has a bite mark on his neck so now Charley is a Vampire.   
  
V. Charley: It is time master.   
  
Sally: What?   
  
Davis: Too late Charley is now a Vampire.   
  
Then Rayion Fox with his Vampire followers just came.   
  
V. Rayion Fox: HA HA HA so you see you ADGTH are now my Vampire servants and you are next.   
  
Veemon: In case you forgot Digmon can't be turn into vampires.   
  
V. Rayion Fox: Oh I haven't for got a cement Digmon can turn Digmon into Vampires Ladyvampiremonveemon would you come out and greet the gust.   
  
Then the Vampiremon with their leader Ladyvampiremonveemon came down to greet them.   
  
Ladyvampiremonveemon: Hello my love.   
  
Veemon was in shock that he saw his second lover before he was a dig egg.   
  
Veemon: Hawkmon did you rember the same Femalevampiermon before.   
  
Hawkmon Yes I have.   
  
Davis: Veemon what are you talking about?   
  
Hawkmon: Before I, Veemon and Ankylomon meet you we were the first Digmon Vampiremon Hunter.   
  
Yolei: What a Vampiremon?   
  
Hawkmon: Vampiremon are Digmon Vampires that turn Digmon into Vampiremon by sucking their core power in their necks like vampires suck blood to live.   
  
Cody: So Vampiremon is different from Vampires.   
  
Tai: That means our Digmon will turn into vampires (turn towards others) Diggdestend don't let Vampiremon turn you digmon into vampires.   
  
Guilmon (scared): Takatomon I don't want to be a Vampiremon!  
  
Takato: Don't worry Guilmon just don't get bit but I am not Takatomon for the 99 time.   
  
Rayion: Vampiremon get them.   
  
LadyVampireveemon: Right partner.   
  
The Digmon and Freedom Fighters were fighting Vampiremon but this time Vampiremon was too fast now it was too late the Diggdestend, Digmon and Freedom Fighters are vampires.   
  
Rayion: Now Charley you, ADGTH, Diggdestend, Digmon and Freedom Fighters will go to the flee bite cafe and attack Tinny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Oddimals and LFA only turn the Rescue Rangers X, Tiny Toons, Oddimals and D-Boy into Vampires then we will face LFA in the final Show down and Fifi will turn Alexander into a Vampire and we will rule the world.   
  
V. ADGTH, Diggdestend, Digmon and Freedom Fighters: Yes master.   
  
Rayion: HA HA HA HA!  
  
To be continue in part 5   
  
Fleabite Cafe.   
  
Alex: Oh great the Digmon and Freedom Fighters got turn into Vampires.   
  
Smith: just great.   
  
Then the Vampires Freedom Fighter, Diggdestend, Digmon and ADGTH came through the windows and attacking the LFA, Biting Tiny Toons And Rescue Rangers X.  
  
Then Vampire Shadow just bit Fifi.   
  
Fifi: Alex!  
  
Alex; Fifi!   
  
But Sonic hit Alex and send him through the table and the rest of the LFA through the walls.   
  
Vampire Annabelle: Let take new recute to Rayion for the final showdown.   
  
Vampire Freedom Fighters, Digmon, Diggdestend, ADGTH, Tiny Toons and Rescue Rangers X.: Right.   
  
But before Alex just past out he put the tracking device on Plucky.   
  
10 seconds The Good Vampire Council came and woke the LFA up.   
  
Angle: Alex is you all right.   
  
Alex: Yea I am but I lost Fifi to the Vampires.   
  
Angle: I think Rayion want a final showdown with us so how do we find them.   
  
Alex: With my tracking device and my Grandfather tell me a cure to turn Vampires back to normal is to destroy their leader Rayion Fox.   
  
Angle: The ledgen is true so win will we go?   
  
Alex: Get your troops ready we are leaving now for the final showdown.   
  
To Becontune Part 6 Final Showdowns.   
  
Downtown San Francisco.   
  
Angle: Were is Rayion?   
  
Alex: We will split up or I will Call Rayion out so what it will be?   
  
Angle: Call Rayion out it will be essay for the author.   
  
Alex: Ok Hay Rayion I am here come out big coward!  
  
Rayion came out with the Vampire ADGTH, Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Freedom Fighters, Diggdestend, Digmon and Vampiremon.   
  
V.Rayion: Who called me a Coward?   
  
Alex: I did and was Fifi.   
  
Razor: And Tammy?   
  
V. Rayion: Oh your two girlfriends come out and show your boyfriends.   
  
Out of the two shadows Fifi and Tammy was Vampires.  
  
Alex and Razor: What?  
  
Alex: Grrr! That it now Rayion it time you see my true power it is time to release the beats inside of me.   
  
Alexander body is changing from normal into Fire armor and his eyes were red and black.   
  
Alexander: Release the Dragon!   
  
SFX: Boom!   
  
Alexander body now Dragon body armor.   
  
Alexander: Now Rayion Feel the power of the Dragon.   
  
V.Rayion: Minions Attack them and his Powers is charging up.  
  
Vampire ADGTH, Tiny Toons, Oddimals, D-Boy, Rescue Rangers X, Freedom Fighters, Diggdestend, Digmon and Vampiremon: Yes master!   
  
Angle: What we do.   
  
Dragon/Alexander: You fight the ADGTH, Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X and Freedom Fighters but don't hurt them with weapons just fight them with bare hands.   
  
Angle: What about you?   
  
Red Dragon/Alexander: I will fight Vampiremon, Digmon, Diggdestend and Vampire Rayion Fox with the Red Dragon Gun dam.   
  
Angle: Ok.   
  
Red Dragon/Alexander: Rise Red Dragon Gun dam.   
  
The Red Dragon came out of the water and Alexander got in the Red Dragon Gun dam and his close began to change.   
  
Red Dargon/Alexande (Moving his hands and Feet): This is for my friends and Rayion you will be dead so Gundam/Digimon Fight Ready.   
  
Digimon/Vampiremon: Go!   
  
The Vampire Digimon was coming too fast so.   
  
Red Dragon/Alexander: I will turn Digimon and Diggdestend and Tamers back to normal Red Dragon Blazing Fire combined with Light Sword Slash Strike.   
  
The Blazing Fire with Light Sword Slash strike hit the Vampire Digimon, Diggdestend and Tamers back to normal.   
  
v. Rayion and Ladyvampiremonveemon: What he had the power to change them.   
  
Red Dragon/Alexander (Looking at Rayion and Ladyvampiremonveemon): Now it your turn. (Charging his attack)   
  
V. Rayion and Ladyvampiremonveemon: Let attack him now.   
  
On the other side of the mountain Belladonna and here crew were watching this.   
  
Belladonna: What Alexander had the Red Dragon inside of him!   
  
Master X: That means we in trouble.   
  
Belladonna: Let head back to my HQ (Belladonna look up): good by my love (disappeared)   
  
Red Dragon/Alexander: Your Rain of terror is over Utarl Blazing Fire with Light Sword Slash Strike.   
  
Utarl Blazing Fire with Light Sword Slash Strike hit V. Rayion Fox and Ladyvampiremonveemon.   
  
V. Rayion Fox and Ladyvampiremonveemon: What Noooo! They blow up and the Tiny Toons, Rescue Ranger X, D-Boy, Oddimals and Freedom Fighters returned to normal.   
  
Red Dragon/Alexander: Power Down.   
  
Alexander Return to normal.   
  
Alexander: The nightmare is over now our grandfather is prodding of us Razor.   
  
Razor: You right he is smiling in his grave.   
  
Annabelle: Thank for saving us from that my Brother-in law.   
  
Alexander: Well Annabelle you don't have to worry he is lone gone in other words he is dead.   
  
Sannabella: Are you sure.   
  
Razor: Un Cousin I think we might see him again in the near further.   
  
Alexander: You know what we might see well now let celebrate!   
  
ADGTH, Tiny Toons, Oddimals, D-Boy, Rescue Rangers X, Freedom Fighters, Diggdestend, Digimon: Yaaa!  
  
Chapter 7 the ending.   
  
Alexander was dancing with Fifi and Razor was Dancing with Tammy.   
  
Fifi: Thanks for saving us Alex.   
  
Tammy: Yea Razor thanks.   
  
Alexander and Razor: Your welcome.   
  
Tai: To the heroes that save us to become Vampire permit Alexander, Angle and Razor.   
  
ADGTH, Tiny Toons, Oddimals, D-Boy, Rescue Rangers X, Freedom Fighters, Diggdestend, Digimon, Blood Pack and LFA (Clapping there hands to cheer on there heroes)   
  
Alexander, Razor and Angle: Thanks you all for this celebration.   
  
After there speech Alex talk to Angle.   
  
Alex: Hay angle you want to stay for the party?   
  
Angle: Thanks for the offer but the Blood Pack and me have to get back to Los Angeles before the sun set up.   
  
Alex: Well ok you better get going.   
  
Angle: See you Blood Pack let go.   
  
Blood Pack (Except Silent Japanese man): Yes sir.   
  
The Blood Pack head back with Angle.   
  
Alexander got back dancing with Fifi.   
  
Fifi: kiss me Alexander.   
  
Alexander: Ok!  
  
Tammy: Kiss me Razor!   
  
Razor: Sure!   
  
Alex, Razor, Fifi and Tammy kiss each other.   
  
But in Digimon world.   
  
V. Rayion fox: I absorbed LadyVampireveemon Data now I will be back and get my reveing on you Alexander HA HA HA!   
  
The End!  
  
(Rolling Creeds) 


End file.
